


Aloy's New Pets

by Damien_Kova



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Rumors are already starting to spread that the outcast, Aloy, is already breeding with her new pets. She knows this and tries to ignore it, but when her pets start acting up, and wanting to breed, all she can do is let the rumors become truth.





	Aloy's New Pets

It had been months since the rumors about Aloy and her machines started to spread around the Banul camp where she was raised. Being an outcast didn’t help matters either, as no one cared to say them to her face or even ask her if they were true. Everyone in the tribe simply… believed that this redheaded woman was trying to breed with her pet machines. The girl had always kept her Watcher, Ross, close to her when she was in the camp. When she was out hunting for materials or just exploring for the hell of it, she’d bring along her Sawtooth, Kova, as well.

 

The three of them did nearly everything together, unless Kova couldn’t enter a small area she was approaching. Then it was just Aloy and Ross, not that either of them minded. Aloy preferred the small beast because it meant more agile and possibly silent attacks while someone watched her back and alerted her through her focus if anyone was approaching. However, during their current journey out of the camp, both Ross and Kova were acting very strange. Not aggressive or enraged, but instinctive and primal. Seeing her pets, and only friends, acting so different brought pain to the poor redhead’s heart.

 

“What’s wrong, you two? Come on, talk to me. I want to help! Is there another miswiring after a long run?” Aloy’s voice came out crystal clear to the Watcher and Sawtooth, causing both of them to react almost immediately and jerk their heads in her direction. Waiting on either machine to roar or make any noise, she knew she’d be able to hear and understand it. That’s what the Banuk did, after all. But seeing their faces, the way their bodies twitched and moved, only one thing rang through her mind when waiting on an answer. “BREED.”

 

The word rang in her ear like a drum during a parade. Almost like her beloved machines were being ordered to breed with her and all she could do was stand and wait for them to charge at her. Raising her hand towards Ross’s face, the girl flinched when he nuzzled against her hand and used his tail to pull her even closer to the ground without harming her. “Ross! What are you--” Aloy quickly silenced herself as she felt the ground shake with Kova’s familiar steps as if he was getting closer and closer to her. A quick look to her pets, and she was able to see both of their metal cocks poking out from under their stomachs. “You two  _ do _ want to breed… Fine!”

 

Both machines suddenly stopped in their tracks as they heard her speak, wanting to hear her out since she was suddenly willing to breed with them like they wanted. Ross’s tail wagged back and forth like a loving puppy as he watched his redheaded friend strip herself out of her Banuk clothing, getting ready as best she could for what was about to happen, making all the rumors about her true. Of course, the outcast had no idea what she was doing or even where to start, but at least she was doing it with her pets and friends.

 

Looking around her, Aloy noticed her Watcher, Ross, rushing over to her and eagerly bouncing next to her as Kova walked behind her. “Seems Kova wants to go first…” Letting out a light sigh, the girl lay on her back and spread her legs to exposed her slightly wet slit to her pets. “Just be gentle with me, you two.” It caught the poor girl by surprise when she watched the Sawtooth actually bend over and sniff her pussy before roaring in her face. Then, it began bending back down and taking a long lick of her lower lips, causing the girl to flinch and moan quietly. As its tongue left her folds, the Sawtooth left a clear bit of oil along the girl’s slit.

 

Unfortunately, it was the only foreplay Aloy was allowed to experience before she watched Kova’s massive body crawl over her and rest its metallic cock against her thigh. The poor girl didn’t have time to speak before her pet started attempting to spread her core open with nothing but its metal member. If it wasn’t for the fact that the Banuk girl was already growing more and more excited by the second from seeing her machine ready to mount her, or the oil lacing her slit, it would’ve had a much harder time penetrating her. Her inner walls offered little resistance for her first time as the Sawtooth pushed itself forwards, forcing the first five inches of its member into her body. Eliciting a happy roar from her pet and a happy moan from herself, she could feel herself molding to its shape.

 

Ross, unable to join right away, took the opportunity to watch his owner and friend fuck in the dirt, rushing a few feet away from the two in order to see everything clearly. Watching his Sawtooth companion, Kova, mate with their owner was a sight to behold as the redhead was only half the size Kova was and she seemed to be loving how full she was getting with each movement that the metallic beast made. The Watcher could see every inch of Kova’s cock sliding into her core and back out with each passing second, relieving the girl of her virginity in mere moments and bringing her into the realm of bliss and orgasmic pleasure almost right away. She wasn't sure what about it made it so amazing, but her body was on fire.

 

Standing over her body with its paws on either side of her head, Kova looked down to the redhead he was mating with and licked her cheek, its long tongue able to reach her neck while its hips moved faster and more powerfully with each moment. As the Sawtooth howled into the sky, alerting every machine in the area of what it was doing, it wasn’t much longer until the beast was ready to fill Aloy with its synthetic cum.

 

Already on the verge of her climax, upon feeling the nearly scalding synthetic cum flood into her body the redhead’s back arched as she screamed out in pleasure, experiencing the first orgasm of her entire life. The feeling was utterly magical to her, and she saw no reason to stop now; she was already an outcast with rumors being spread about her mating with the machines. Now that it was true, she might as well enjoy it as much as she could. “Come here, Ross.~” She kept her eyes on her Watcher as she felt her Sawtooth pet continuing to thrust in and out of her tight snatch without stopping to allow her rest. Not that she had any complaints.

 

Just as quickly as the smaller robot was able to make it to Aloy’s position in the dirt, it found her wrapping her lips around its much smaller shaft. Of course, the machine couldn’t particularly feel what the redhead was up to, but it wasn’t going to stop her from enjoying herself and doing as she pleased, especially if it meant being able to fuel its need to breed with something. Looking up towards the Sawtooth with its one large eye, it was quick to notice that the massive beast was starting to lean back and lift their owner into the air ever so slightly and forcing her to work just that much harder to slurp down the smaller mechanism’s cock. Growing a bit angry that its conquest was quickly being taken from it, Ross’s eye quickly grew red and it let out a few grinding noises, basically demanding that Aloy be put back on the ground for him to enjoy as well.

 

Activating her focus once again as she listened to her pets argue, Aloy quietly sighed as she heard what the two were saying to each other. She quickly pulled her head from around the Watcher’s mechanical shaft and glared at both of her pets. “Boys! Boys! Calm down! We have all day, no home to go back to, no one to meet for any reason. You can both have your fun with me. Now, shut up and don’t stop what you’re doing.~” The redhead quickly placed her hands back on the ground as Kova lowered her and flipped her over on all fours, back in the dirt being bred by the machines she loved so dearly, and she was starting to realize she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Now having his owner’s lips wrapped back around his cock, Ross was quick to start thrusting into her throat just as fast as his body could manage. Listening to the sputtering and gagging coming from the outcast with each thrust into her, the machine was easily able to tell that it was most likely choking her. However, something in its circuits registered that she was going to be perfectly fine, even starting to love the feeling of being filled in both ends with some kind of cock, mechanical or not.

 

Either fortunately or unfortunately for Aloy, Ross’s circuitry was right about her starting to love it. Having both her throat and pussy used and abused to no end just for the sake of sating her machines’ need to breed with something, even if she couldn’t actually be bred by them, felt utterly amazing now that she had experienced her first orgasm with the help of her pets. Doing her best to slurp down the smaller but still impressive cock that was lodged in her throat, the redhead was quick to learn just how fast her pet machine’s body could move itself as she felt both Ross and Kova thrusting against each other’s rhythm and forcing her body one way against the dirt and then the other. Over and over her body was shoved through the dirt, her sensitive nipples hardening and scraping across the rough ground, eliciting moan after moan from her stuffed throat and causing her to shut her eyes as tight as possible to stop herself from getting dirt in her eyes.

 

It wasn’t too much longer before her Sawtooth pet stood on its hind legs and lifted her lower half up off the ground again with each thrust, literally stretching her twat around its metallic cock with each and every thrust it made. Letting out another roaring cry into the air, it signalled to both Aloy and Ross that it was going to cum inside of her again, hoping to finally impregnate her this time. Giving one final push of its massive hips, it let out another large load of hot synthetic cum into her womb, causing her stomach to expand ever so slightly from the sheer amount that entered her.

 

Listening to its owner scream in pleasure at the top of her lungs around its cock, the Watcher was the next to cum, beating the redheaded outcast to the punch and sending a smaller load directly into her throat and stomach. A soft humming of its coils resonated in the young outcast’s throat, helping her swallow down the fake cum that had flooded into her.

 

Once she had gotten it all down, Aloy was quick to see just how fast her pet Watcher rushed behind her in place of her other pet, Kova. “R-Ross…? What are you doing?” The freshly ‘bred’ readhead sounded a bit panicked before activating her Focus and trying to listen in to her new lover’s thoughts. “....You’re gonna be going in there?!” Her face turned a bright shade of red as her eyes suddenly widened at the feeling of the smaller mechanic cock pressing against her tight backdoor. “And dry?! Ross, no!”

 

Hearing his owner’s pleas, the smaller robot nodded in agreement, starting to gently rub its cock against her slick folds. The Watcher quickly and very easily lubed the mechanical appendage with the oil and arousal that leaked from the redhead’s pussy. After a few minutes of making her moan and shiver with excitement, the machine finally pulled itself away from her womanhood and pushed against her rear end once again.

 

A sharp, ragged gasp left the girl’s lips as she felt her hole be stretched and molded around her pet’s decently-sized cock. “Oh fuck!~” Clenching the dirt as pleasure washed over her like a wave, Aloy could feel her breasts once again dragging across the dirt as she was fucked from behind, all of her virginities officially taken by her pet machines. Much to her surprise, having her anal virginity taken from her didn’t hurt nearly as much as when Kova mounted her, quite possibly due to the smaller size of the machine that was consistently pounding into her hole and drawing loud moans from her throat.

 

Everything quickly started feeling too surreal for the redhead as she could feel the low hum of her robotic pet inside of her tight anal walls, clenching and spasming around Ross’s cock as her other pet, Kova, watched from a short distance away. The reality of all the rumors about her becoming true sank in as the warmth of the synthetic cum sloshing around inside of her started messing with her mind, her pets starting to calm down after having attempted to breed with her. It didn’t help that she could feel the member of her pet quickly thrusting in and out of her tight hole with no regard for her, rushing her to yet another orgasm of the day.

 

Burying her face in the dirt, the outcast let out louder and louder moans as she already started bucking her hips against the motions of her pet, making sure she’d be completely stuffed with cock every time Ross pumped himself into her. “Oh, please! Please cum inside of me, Ross!~” The girl bit her lower lip as she grazed her nipples against the harsh ground, starting to love the pain more with each passing second, her body becoming needier for their synthetic cum with each motion.

 

More than happy to give her just what she wanted, Ross was quick to give a few more eager thrusts before hilting itself inside of her tight hole and spraying the inside of her rear end with the same amount of fake cum that flooded her throat a short bit ago. Unable to roar like the Sawtooth pet, the Watcher had to settle for making a near countless amount of beeping noises to signal to any nearby machines that it had finally mated with its owner. Unfortunately, the only one around to hear was Kova, and neither of them knew that she wouldn’t get pregnant from doing such a thing with them, but that didn’t stop the three of them from enjoying themselves.

 

Lying in the dirt with her eyes closed and her ass still hanging in the air while her face was pressed against the ground, all Aloy could do was pant heavily and take in just what happened to her. Experiencing her first, and obviously best, orgasms of her life while losing her virginities to her loving and behaving pets, and even being filled with their version of cum, the redhead was unable to process it all in her well-fucked state of mind. The only thing that clearly came through her mind was the need to do this again at some point, whether later that day or in the next week, or every day until someone found her worth leaving the clan for. As long as she had her pets and was able to do this with them again, nothing else mattered to her in that moment.

 

At least, that was the case until a rogue Scrapper turned the corner and spotted her, eyes quickly glowing red with rage at the sight of a human and letting out a low howl to alert it’s nearby pack, dragging the redhead from her pleasure filled high in a mere instant. However, the Scrapper was quickly silenced by her pet Sawtooth rushing to it and slashing the rogue machine’s head clean off its body, howling its dominance into the air to keep anything else at bay. “Th-Thank you…. Kova…” Slowly catching her breath with a smile on her face, the outcast rushed over to her large pet as best she could before lovingly planting kisses on it’s head, smiling and petting it as well. “I was so caught up in how good you two made me feel, I forgot about the possibility of enemy machines!~” Giving a soft pause and placing a kiss on her Watcher’s eye, a smile came to her lips. “I owe you two a special treat for saving me.”

 

The two friendly machines watched as their owner and caretaker quickly redressed herself, not caring about the small amount of synthetic liquids running down her thighs. Once she activated her Focus, the two followed her out of the area they were in and headed back into the village, each slightly hopeful that the treat was another round of mating with the outcast.


End file.
